<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like a Cat on hot bricks by Heikitsune25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689737">Like a Cat on hot bricks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25'>Heikitsune25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mind Break, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, dub-con, furry on human</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:42:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaze's payment for staying at a man's apartment wasn't what she expected, nor did she think she'd enjoy it so much.</p><p>Tags: Rough sex, furry on human, mind break, pregnant sex, dub-con</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like a Cat on hot bricks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Like a Cat on hot bricks</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong>Summary: Blaze's payment for staying at a man's apartment wasn't what she expected, nor did she think she'd enjoy it so much.</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tags: Rough sex, furry on human, mind break, pregnant sex, dub-con</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Like a Cat on hot bricks</p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/>When Blaze was thrown into another world filled with humans, she was as lost as a newborn. The chaos blast from the battle between Eggman and Sonic had taken all her powers to keep herself alive as she was hurled through the universe and crashed landed into a city.<br/><br/>Alone and with no fire magic, the princess was at a loss of what to do.<br/><br/>"Come on now~. Time to pay up little kitty."<br/><br/>Until she was taken in by a rather sleazy man.<br/><br/>Standing up straight, with a studded black choker around her neck, the feline noble is snout to head with a very large, very girthy human cock. the violent, viney shaft throbbed against her nose. The head, less than a centimeter away from her nose bounced and oozed thick pre-cum from it gaping pisshole. A singular vein, thick and twitching, traced around the member that looked ready to break her in half.<br/><br/>The noble kitten bared her fangs as the powerful, gut punch of lustful musk continuously hit her senses like a jackhammer. Much to her aggravation, her body reacted naturally to the strong smell of a male in a rut. Ready and eager to breed as her lust dripped and stained the black lingerie she is forced to wear.<br/><br/>Dreadfully small and completely demeaning, the underwear is a kitty style, black and pink ensemble. The bra, small enough that it barely held in her modest bust, has frilly ends and a hole in the middle in the shape of a cute kitty. Were she to have a larger bust size, it would perfect for any man to stick his shaft in between her bosom. Unfortunately, or fortunately for her, her fluffy breast are not as impressive compared to a certain bat thief she used to know. What is truly the gem on the noble woman's body is the combination of her hips and rear.<br/><br/>Held in a tiny thong that bit into her fur and into the crack of her rare, her breeding hips never cease to cause men and women to stare. Her sides are primed for breeding. Large and wide, yet not too soft. They are firm with muscle, a hard slap will send ripples across her heavenly tush. Yet one's hands would easily sink into and vanish in the silky fur of her rear. Around her neck is a black choker with a sliver bell that chimes with her every movement.<br/><br/>The man above her knew all too well, besides her cramming demeanor, Blaze's rump is her greatest assist. Hence why he made her wear such form fitting underwear. The thin string holding her panties together vanished in her fur as the top of the small triangle that covered her sex is tipped with cat ears. I barely covered her crotch. Blaze was thankful for her body once again. If it wasn't for her fur, one could easily tell just how little the cloth is covering.<br/><br/>The man himself is rather average looking with messy dark hair and cool black eyes. The only real thing that stood out for him is his muscles. Even with the plain white shirt on, the curve of his barreled chest and heavy arms could easily be seen in the dim light of his apartment. His height is another stand out for him.<br/><br/>Granted in this world, Blaze is about the size of a child as she would have to jump two more feet in the air to actual hit be eye level with most humans. Though this man seemed even taller still as he loomed down on her like a lustful tower. With his cock at the height of her lips as it huffed in front of her.<br/><br/>The random man's apartment is rather spacious. While it's clear the man isn't rich, he seems to make enough to house a two room, second floor apartment by himself. The flat screen tv, multiple gaming consoles showed his status. While the shockingly clean house shows his diligence in maintaining a steady lifestyle. His counters are clean save for a few candles and decorative nick knacks.<br/><br/>When he had her put on that silly made outfit it really was just for show as there was nothing to clean or organize. Mostly for him to fuck her in the middle of her cleaning.<br/><br/>"Come now I know your hungry~..." The man taunted as he gave a light tug on her leash. Making the bell around her neck chime a little. Not rough enough to hurt her. Just enough to get his cock to bump into her nose. And as much as she bared her teeth, the deep musk of his scent sent her lower body on fire. She can feel her lust starting to drip down on her leg as her betraying pussy started to gape and twitch open.<br/><br/>When the young man had taken in her in, she had expected to have some sort of payment to give to him to repay her debt for him housing her. She didn't expect it to be her body. Though she tried to refuse, the young man's point of being alone in a strange world with no powers is just as dangerous than selling your body. And true to his word he takes care to feed and house her.<br/><br/>As long as he can bend her over and ram his dick into her at any time. And he does mean any time. Getting a dick shoved down her throat while she was on the toilet is actually the least humiliating thing, she had to endure this month.<br/><br/>"Tch." With a click of her fangs, Blaze took her tongue to give a long lick on the underside of the cock. Titling it up, her rough tongue slathered the underbelly of the girthy beast with long steady licks. When her tongue came back to the head of the cock, she swallowed it and picked up the pace as she started to bob her head back and forth along half the length of the hearty prick.<br/><br/>With her eyes glaring up at the man, Blaze took his cock deeper into her mouth. The heavy taste of his lust burning her tongue as it drowned her senses. As much as she wanted to growl bite and snap at the man, but her body hummed in delight. Her tail flicked back and forth as she has no control over it. Her rough tongue seeming to savor every cease as she growled at him.<br/><br/>Her master didn't need to tug on her leash to make her move forward. Taking his shaft past her lips, her tongue twirling around the head, as she glazed it in her saliva. Blaze was so eager not because she is enjoying this. She has sucked this man off so many times it has become an ungrateful routine. When he's eating, he had her under the table cleaning his cock. When he comes home from his job the first he did for days was have her clean his prick. She even woke up with his cock lodged in her throat.<br/><br/>"Haa...Mmph...Ahh!" That is why Blaze is rapidly bobbing her head back and forth on his member. Drool clinging to her fur as gagged a little from the tip of the clunky head hitting the back of her throat. She's not taking the cock in her hand, jerking it lightly to push more thick pre-jizz out and on to her tongue because she is enjoying this.<br/><br/>"Good girl." Her master smirked above her. Petting her behind her ear to get a purr rumbling from her. And a more heated glare from her. That only got the man to laugh a little as he tugged on her leash. Bringing her face fully into his pubic hair as she deep throated his whole cock. His member stretching out her throat and her choker as she gagged and sputtered for a moment.<br/><br/>Before she yanked her head back, spit slapping her in the face as it dangled from her lips from the twitching cock and snarled at him. "Bastard."<br/><br/>"You know I am not going to cum like that~." The man cooed as he lightly pulled on her leash. Pushing her face against his cock once more.<br/><br/>With a low hiss, Blaze went back to tending to his shaft. However, this time swallowing it all in one go. Rapidly bobbing her head back and forth. Ignoring the burning the back of her throat as the cock made her gag and choke. As well as the lust dripping between her legs.<br/><br/>With her hand against his legs, her claws digging into his skin out of spite, Blaze sucked on his cock with experience far surpassing any whore. Twisting her head to and fro. Bulging her cheeks as the cock pushed against her mouth as she made sure to get every inch of the shaft covered in spit. All the while her sandpaper like tongue slobbering over the shaft at every turn.<br/><br/>When she took the cock out her mouth, panting for air, her deft muscle would still be tickling the head. As she kissed on the side or underneath the mammoth member, her tongue would slide along it. Fallowing the pulsating vein as it twitched in her lips.<br/><br/>"Mmm…You've really gotten a handle on my dick. Such a good girl." The man said as he scratched under her chin. Getting her tail to wag happily behind her as she snarled around his throbbing prick. "I am already about to cum."<br/><br/>Ture to his word Blaze felt his cock shudder and hum in her mouth. The former noble worked her mouth faster. Not in an attempt to please him as she wanted this event over with. Even though her purring is getting loud and her tail flicking more erratic.<br/><br/>The man didn't even grunt as there was only a short thrust of his hips and a sudden eruption of semen rushing in her mouth. The man always gives her a choice of swallowing his load or not. Her only sense of freedom during these debased acts. She has chosen to the lesser of two evils to swallow the man's filthy seed. Having it on her face would be the last act of submission to her and she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of him marking her with his smell.<br/><br/>Even though the feeling of his warm, gooey discharge nearly brings to climax with its weight and texture alone.<br/><br/>The man's cock, lodged in her throat, throbbed and shook with every strong shot of cum rushing down into her stomach. Dutifully, and with anger still in her eyes, Blaze drunk down every profuse discharge of spunk that roared forth. It took a while for his semen to finally cease firing. Each long spurt made her body jump and her toes curl.<br/><br/>"Pah…" When it was finally done, Blaze took her mouth off the shocking still aroused cock. It bounced and shuddered defiantly as it dripped with her spit. Her mouth open, panting and showing she had drunk every drop of cum there was. There was a tug of her leash and she bared her fangs as she got the hint.<br/><br/>Lowering herself she kissed and licked at the man's ball sack. Licking at the lightly hairy taint and sucking each nut in her mouth. Lovingly slathering it with her tongue and sucking it in her mouth. The scent made her body flare up to the point she couldn't hold back the moan of delight that escaped her lips. But she made sure to keep her eyes narrowed in disgust.<br/><br/>"And you drunk all of it down. Didn't think you love my cum that much." The man smirked as he watched Blaze nearly lose himself in cleaning his undercarriage.<br/><br/>"I-It's more that I don't want your filthy on my face." Blaze snapped back.<br/><br/>"Oh? Well, then I hope you're hungry." The man pulled her leash hard as her face collided with his still stiff cock. "Because that was just the appetizer. Ah and don't forget to thank your master."<br/><br/>Blaze growled at him, but her tail still flicked back and forth. "Thank you. Master."<br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>-OOO-</p>
</div><p><br/><br/>"G-Get off me!" Blaze's hiss was mixed in with her moans as her master grinded his cock in between her bare rear. Wearing nothing but an apron, the knife Blaze held in her hand to cut the vegetables for the dinner she was asked to make shook and wobbled as his hands sunk under the thin clothing. Rustling the words 'prissy Kitty' in red on the apron as his hands toyed with her modest bust. Pulling at her nipples and massage her palm filling bust. Getting her shudder and shake, nibbling her lower lip as she tried not to drop the knife in her hand. Though her master's true aim is her ass as his burly prick slide between her large ass.<br/><br/>It was Blaze's turn to cook dinner. An odd thing about this 'Relationship' is that there is an odd give and take. While yes her 'master' treats her like a sexual plaything, he gives her plentily of freedoms. Going out to do shopping, cooking whatever she wants. Even allowing her to go out and explore. Though the exchange is that she has to obey all his commands. And one of them for today was to wear nothing but an apron as she cooked dinner tonight. It was nothing new as she has done it before, and he mostly just ogles her body.<br/><br/>"Can't help it. Your ass looks way too good in that." Her master chuckled as he kneaded her rear. His cock poking at her sex. Kissing her lips but never fully penetrating her, her master rocked his hips into her while on hand groped her tush. The other having a tight grip on her leash hee pulled back a little into his cock.<br/><br/>He gave a sharp slap. Digging his hand into her velvety soft fur. Though the height of a child, Blaze's hips and rear are those of a perfect woman. Big and firm but with her fur it made it feel utterly soft to the touch. He could bury his hands into either cheek and fondle them forever which her master tires to as he takes on her hands and knees at any moment he can.<br/><br/>And as much as Blaze hated to admit but his hands felt good on her rear. Squeezing her cheeks and spreading the winking anus at him made her tail fly straight up in delight. Her nipples nearly slicing through the thin veil of her apron as she bites back a moan from her master's rough hands gliding along her rear. "I-If You want your stupid food-Ahh!?"<br/><br/>"Let me have a snack first." Her master grunted as her sex choked his cock in a violent vice. Already her cunt, used taking his dick, started stroking his member in an attempt get him to climax. He pulled tightly on her leash in a vain way to get her sex to ease up, but the greedy pussy only tighten on him.<br/><br/>"Haa…ahh…." Her master wasn't even moving, and Blaze is already a moaning drooling mess as she is bent over the kitchen counter. His cock sending waves of pleasure through her as she nearly went lip. Her belly bluing a little from the size of the cock throbbing in her muff. Already near her climax, her fur is soaked between her legs just from the man's cock pushing inside her.<br/><br/>If there is one thing, she will never get used to is her master's cock. No matter how many times she takes it, it always pushes her past her limits. There are days where she doesn't even remember him fucking her. Only waking covered and filled with his seed as the pleasure had knocked her out. She has gained some resistance; now being able to stay awake during her master's toy of her body. But now she feels the pleasure tenfold and can barely make a sentence or form of resistance.<br/><br/>"Ooouuuhhh~!" And then her master started thrusting his hips into her. Her moaning echoed throughout the whole home as her master railed into her with rapid brutal thrust. The counter rumbled and shook. The tomatoes and carrots clattered to the ground. The knife fell, tip first, into the tiled floor. Right next to her master's feet, just missing his foot. But the man was too enthralled by ramming his cock into the tight confines of his pet's fuckhole that he didn't care.<br/><br/>Blaze too is too lost in her lust to care that she is moaning openly. Clinging to the countertop, her claws raking at the ceramic top as she mewled and moaned from the brutish cock pounded at her womb. Her feet dangling off the stool as her master's cock held her up. Spreading her wide and slamming as deep as it could, her tail happily flicked back and further as she drooled over the countertop. Her becoming unfocused as her climax hit her like a trunk. Slamming into her, her sex poured a fan of lust onto the kitchen floor.<br/><br/>Her master still pounding away at her. The grip on her leash tightens as her pussy clamped down on him with a vengeance. It was enough to make him bit his lip as his own release rushed forwards. With a harsh yank back on her leash, both Blaze and her master grunted as his cock gushed another powerful load of cum inside her and her pussy spasmed in her own release.<br/><br/>Her master leaned over her. Snarling at every honey thick discharge that roared from his thrusting hips. Shake Blaze's body as her toes folded and und folded in the air. Thick alabaster dripped down her legs. Matting her fur as her master gave one last shot inside her with a grateful sigh. However, his member is still impudently hard inside her.<br/><br/>"You know what…" The man growled in her ear as he groped her ass once more. "Let's skip dinner."<br/><br/>Blaze could only moan in response when her master started thrusting his hips again. The thought of escaping pushed further back into her mind.<br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>-OOO-</p>
</div><p><br/><br/>The warm water of the shower felt good as it washed through Blaze's fur and soothed her skin.<br/><br/>"Nooh~… Anhh~…. Oouh~… Haa~…" And her's master's cock felt heavenly in her cunt. His hands digging tightly in her hips as he held her against the cool wall of the shower. Her panting, blissful face clung to his chest. Though her legs couldn't fully wrap around his larger body, her tiny frame clung to him as she clung to him. Her claws racking his back as her<br/><br/>"Hungh!" Her master snarled as he pulled his cock out of her. It spasmed and splattered on her stomach as it released curly, thick ropes of semen on her belly. Even with the heated water from the shower, the spunk still clung to her fur. Taking a while to wash away as he held her through his own climax as Blaze's eyes kept focus on her master's cock. Longingly watching each viscous string of semen hit her body and tangle her fur. Her pussy convulsing and gaping at each burst in a vain attempt to take it. Even though she is unbearably aroused and soaked in water, her tongue felt very dry.<br/><br/>"Now that was nice…. Let's actually wash up huh?" Her master chuckled as he set her down. Her legs still shaking yet her eyes stayed on her master's shaft as he turned to face the shower head.<br/><br/>For the past three months, things have been rather different for the new house cat. Her master hasn't been cumming inside her as much and the sex has been small in number recently. Granted fucking her for two hours a day at any given moment from ten hours a day, isn't too much of a cut, but he hasn't touched her much.<br/><br/>At first, Blaze found this a blessing. The man has finally gotten bored of her giving her more time to try and find a way back to her world. But unbeknownst to her, it was far too late.<br/><br/>"Hm?" Washing the soap from his hair her master looked down as he felt a rough tongue lick the underside of her cock.<br/><br/>"Well well still a little needy, are you?" Her master smirked at Blaze's glazed expression as she took his shaft deeper into her mouth. Not even gagging as she buried her nose in his pubic hair repeatedly. The bell around her neck jingling with her rapid movement. Her tongue peeking out between her lips to salivate over his balls as she gorged herself on his cock. The hungry desperate look in her eyes as she looked at him begged him for something, but she couldn't say it.<br/><br/>"Use your words, my dear. Or do you want to drink my cum that much?" Her master chuckled as he patted her head.<br/><br/>Blaze reluctantly pulled her lips off his dick and prostrated herself against the glass of the shower. Standing on her toes and lifting her tail straight up. Like a crazed cat in heat and spread her tone legs as wide as possible while she reached back to spread open her dripping pussy. It gaped and dripped with so much lust, it fell heavier than the water from the shower.<br/><br/>"P-Please breed your slutty kitty master. Use that fat cock to fuck me full of your children." There was no reasoning in her eyes. Only pure lust and desires as Blaze swaying her wide hips for her master.<br/><br/>"Well said, my dear." Her Master praised her as he gripped her hips and slammed his cock home.<br/><br/>"Haaaa~!" Blaze came instantaneously as her master is far rougher with her than he ever was. Taking her words to heart, he went all out in breeding her. The head of his cock never leaving her womb even as his cock rampaged our he at a blistering pace. Her feet lifted off the floor as he pulled her tail and pushed her face against the glass.<br/><br/>"Nyahh~ Haa…M-More-aahh~!" Blaze moaned and wailed from the brutal pace. Her tail wrapping around her master's waist. Attempting to pull him in even deeper into her sex as he bucked her hips back into him. Her thoughts shattered and long replaced by nothing but her lover's cock. Drooling on the glass, her eyes spinning as the warm water trickled down back. The rhythmic jiggling of her bell echoed her ears as it was nearly as loud as her moaning.<br/><br/>The slutty feline left deep claw marks in the glass are her master grunted and groaned above her. His palm playfully slapping her ass as his hands groped her rear. Standing on curling toes, Blaze lost count of the times her climax ran through her. She didn't even notice them as they all came rushing to her none stop. Her pussy convulsions with no end as it brought her master to his own climax at last.<br/><br/>" Master~~!" Blaze bellowed as he gave one last powerful slam and unleashed a torrent of semen in her hungry womb. The profuse discharge filled her to the brink with one shot and another filled her again with the second. Her body locking of and shuddering as her master gave in to her wish and tired hit to leave her with a child. He gave a sharp thrust, hilting the head of cock at the back of her cunt, and unleashed another rush of semen.<br/><br/>"Haaa~…M-More…" Blaze moaned as she dangled in her master's grip. Her tail wrapped around him like a viper as she squeezed him. Demanding more of his cum from him. "Master…please…more…"<br/><br/>"Mmm…Such a greedy little thing." Her master smirked as he lifted her back up into his arms. Grabbing her legs and spreading them wide. Making Blaze get a glimpse at her murky reflection in the glass shower door. Her tight leaky pussy dripped a few drops of jizz as her master's cock is still lodged inside her. Her fur soaked in water and spunk as the water from the shower rained down on them both.<br/><br/>Blaze, looked more like a fuck drunk whore than a noble princess. But she didn't care. She didn't even look at herself as she hooked her arms into her master's strong back. Digging her claws into it as she leaned up to lick at her master's chin. Purring excitedly at the idea of being filled again as heart formed in her eyes.<br/><br/>"Well, a good owner always keeps his pets well fed." The man scoffed as he started thrusting again.<br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>-OOO-</p>
</div><p><br/><br/>"Mmm…. You know it's my turn to make dinner, right?"<br/><br/>"Haa…Ngh! J-Just…a bit. Ahh!"<br/><br/>Blaze's master gave her a playful smack on her ass as she bounced on his cock. Drooling and panting, she dug her claws into his chest as she slammed her ass down on him. Her belly, large from two-month pregnancy. Her chest has grown a little in that time. Bouncing and swaying with her movement, the ring piercings on her nipples jiggling along with the bell on her choker. Her tail has a black ribbon tied around it. It flicked two and fro happily as her lover's cock pierced her against and again.<br/><br/>"Ngh. You make a good argument sweetie. But let's not get too rough." Her master smirked as he took a hold of her hips and started matching her thrusts. "Got to be mindful of the kids."<br/><br/>As another climax ripped through her, for a single moment, a fraction of memory passed her thoughts. She was supposed to be doing something. Something about another world.<br/><br/>"Ah! I... felt one of them kick…"<br/><br/>It didn't' matter to her now. She is happier with her current life anyway.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <a href="https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=13556776"> Pixiv</a>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <a href="https://twitter.com/Heikitsune25">Twitter</a>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25">Archive of our own</a>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong><a href="https://discord.gg/Q33bndj">Discord</a> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>